User talk:Smarty35
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robot page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi! I didn't think anyone would be on this wiki ever again after I was editing on it! nice to know someone else is around to help! Joev14 23:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop for a minute EXCUSE ME! I have added almost 100 pages to this wiki, and you just deleted about ten, please stop imediatly, you must ask for permission to make a page a canidate for deletion before you do it, you have destroyed several of my pages that i have spent a lot of time on, can we please talk privatly for a minute before you continue? my e-mail is at legotuma@gmail.com or I will be forced to go to drastic measures, I am going to soon become an admin, and I may give you admin powers also, if you prove yourself worthy of them, thank you. Joev14 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Joev14" Alright okay, I see that you didn't mean to make me mad, I will delete all pages that I feel necesary for deltion, also, do you actually like Exo-Force, or are you just here to clean up a bit? also, can we talk of Gtalk about this, it's quicker. Sincerly, Joev14, soon to be admin and and person in charge of the Exo-Force wiki. Joev14 20:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I do indeed like Exo-Force. I was a bit lazy in acquiring its sets while it was in production; I now regret that and am attempting to complete my collection (however slowly). I also enjoy cleaning up (as is probably evident). Thank you again, --– Smarty35 (Kanohi Suletu) ( ) 20:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I enjoyed the sets also I also enjoyed the sets, but I was able to obtain all the models, (save for 4 of the 6 United Kingdom models sold) and I still have all of them, together they are worth over $2000 Joev14 20:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I will be editing the Maintanence page soon, so don't worry. MoL? also, by any chance do you know a user by the name of MasterofLightning? he was alos recently on the wiki, and I was wondering if you had any contact with him, we need as much help as we can get. Joev14 20:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Canidates for Deletion okay, I understand that you may not want to do this, but please remove all canidate's for deletion messages you have, and restore all those pages previous info, then go to this link Talk:CanidatesFordeletion and post all the reasons and page names you feel necesary to be deleted, I will look and see if they are reasonable reasons for deleting, and if you do choose pages that deserve to be deleted, I will consider making you a "bot" (next posible rank to atain in status), if you continue to work hard, and I see that you are working hard, I will grant you powers a little at a time, over the period of about a month. If I feel you're being disobediant, and continue to drastically disobay me, then I will be forced to ban you. (this is not a threat, but mearly a warning) Joev14 21:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Your User Page please leave anything important you want to have other people know, including e-mail, (if you don't check your e-mail much, you should even put your CELL phone number, that way if some nut calls, he won't be able to find you), real name, if you feel you want to, any other wikis and topics you enjoy, your favorite color, what sets you own from exo-force, and one more thing completely off topic, do you know what BZPower and BS01 are? if so, do you have accounts on them, again if so, what is your username, and please put it on your userpage. Sincerly Joev14 21:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Exo-Force Team Page how on earth did you add that tab to the search menu? the one that says exo-force, I'm glad you were able to do this, but please, on the Category:Exo-Force page, please remove all the battle machine names from the list, watch out that you don't delete the pages themselves; and add only the names of the characters involved in exo-force, including Hikaru, Ha-Ya-To, Takeshi, Ryo, Sensai Keiken, Hitomi, and Swift. I am sorry to say I have no idea how to edit the tab to the search menu and don't know how to change it. It must have been someone else. --– Smarty35 (Kanohi Suletu) ( ) 03:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) lol, I figured it out a week ago, thanks for answering though, Joev14, proud owner of the exo-force wiki hey dude, are you still there? you haven't made any edits in a while and I wanted to know if your still active? Joev14 21:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC)